<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SaviFrost/SaviSnow + SuperFlash by Nikho_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427334">SaviFrost/SaviSnow + SuperFlash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikho_Writes/pseuds/Nikho_Writes'>Nikho_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets or Convos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikho_Writes/pseuds/Nikho_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small interaction between Team Flash after a successful mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Killer Frost/Savitar, Savitar/Caitlin Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets or Convos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts">Purpleyin</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475444">Why Should I Trust You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin">Purpleyin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift to Purpleyin as I got the inspiration to write this while I was reading their SaviSnow one-shots(link).</p>
<p>I'm one of those who think SaviSnow is extension of SnowBarry but yet different. And also think that Savitar is not evil but a dark Barry.</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER on the previous part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, handsome.", Frost who was Caitlin a second ago calls out as Savitar enters the cortex. He moves towards her to give a kiss which becomes heated.</p>
<p>"My Queen, how may I be of service?", he teases in mock British accent as he lifts her by her waist. She giggles in his mouth and wraps her legs around his hips deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>As the kiss got more heated and passionate there was two more blurs; one blue and another with an orange lightning trail. Kara and Barry looked at one another before moving in for a kiss from their latest victory against the latest meta-human.</p>
<p>"Ok, that's enough.", an irritated Cisco shouted from the console he was at. "How many times do I have to tell you guys not to make out in cortex.". He was scowling and not at all happy with the scene unfolding in font of him. Kara and Barry separated meanwhile Savitar and <em>now</em> Caitlin were becoming aggressive, unlike her.</p>
<p>"It was a simple kiss, Cisco.", Kara replied annoyed before going to separate Savitar and Frost who does not mind others.</p>
<p>"NO…", Frost whined and pouted as Savitar pulled away but still carrying her. He gave a smirk and whispered "later…" as a promise silently, with dark eyes that made her shiver in anticipation before putting her down.</p>
<p>Instead of an apologizing look as expected by Cisco, Savitar and Frost smirked and glared respectively. For the added effect, her hands started misting. Cisco gulped at that as Caitlin regained control. Everyone burst into laughing at the absolute terror on his face. Caitlin gave a peck on his cheek aware of the promise before moving to her lab while everyone else went their ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SaviFrost Convo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A random convo between Team Flash after Savitar accepts their help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This doesn't have anything to do with previous chapter, this is independent.</p><p>I posted this because some of you guys asked an update. </p><p>I'm facing a block so it'll be some time before I post something.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Savitar: I need to find an apartment.</p><p>Frost: Nope. You're coming with me to Cait's.... supposedly now my place *pulls him by his collar* </p><p>Savitar: Ooh! she's feisty.</p><p>Rest of Team Flash makes a face at them.</p><p>Kara: *kisses Barry* How about you visit me later? *winks suggestively*</p><p>Barry: *smirks* Sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Savitar is not evil because Barry is dating Kara and not Iris. And he helped Caitlin and Frost find their balance.</p>
<p>Do comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>